


“His kiss tastes like…”

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Nino getting jealous about VS Arashi’s Sakuraiba-fanservice…





	“His kiss tastes like…”

“Aiba's kiss tastes like cherry somehow…,” Sho thoughtfully mentioned with a frown as the five of Arashi went backstage again. “Or is it mint?” he tilted his head. “I’m not sure… maybe we should check again," he finally joked with a laughter.

Aiba giggled and Nino, walking in front of them, stumbled and crashed down onto the floor, landing flat on his nose. 

That must have hurt... Sho winced and grimaced with pity when he saw his band mate lying on the ground, not moving. Aiba stopped giggling immediately.

“Oh my Gosh, what was that?!” Jun turned around from the shocking loud noise and kneeled down to Nino to help him stand up again as he saw what happened. “Nino! Are you OK?!”

The young man just pushed Jun’s hands away, showing him his completely not amused face.

“Does it look like OK?!” he spit at him and holding his hurting nose he stood up alone.

Nino nearly stumbled again as he found himself quite dizzy. Ohno jumped next to him, got a grip of Nino's arm to stabilize the other and looked at him worrying.

“Your nose is bleeding!” he pointed out. 

“As if I could not tell on my own,” Nino's immediately answered annoyed as he tried to catch the deep red drops of blood with the back of his hand.

Jun handed him a tissue. The young man seemed to calm down a little, murmuring his thanks. As the situation seemed alright again, Aiba turned back to Sho, continuing their conversation.

“You know, that’s because of this new chewing gum that changes its flavor while chewing on it…,” Aiba explained in an excited voice. “That’s amazing! They are called Kissmint or something like that, didn’t you see our kouhais from Kis-My-Ft2 advertising for it?”

“Ah!” Sho seemed to remember something. "Now that you mention it… that’s this stupid CM with their heads spinning around over the black screen kissing the air with all that colorful sparkling and stuff, ne? I remember Fujigaya-kun complaining about that some time ago...”

“That CM is even more stupid than the one in which they were cross dressing,” Jun finally joined in their conversation. 

“You got it!” Aiba pointed at his band mates, his face lighting up. “But really, they taste quite good! Wanna taste again?”

Nino shot around, his eyes widened, almost losing his balance again if Ohno wouldn’t hold his arm right now to prevent him from falling but in contrast to Nino’s imagination of Aiba making kissing lips towards Sho (again!), the other only offered Sho and Jun some of his chewing gums. He sighed relieved.

“Thank you!” Sho took one of the offered sweets and gave Aiba one of his gorgeous smiles in exchange. 

While Nino observed Sho's happy face that the other made towards Aiba, he felt like he wanted to throw up. Maybe he had already lost too much blood and felt sick because of that… Jun took a chewing gum as well and even Ohno turned around to hold his hand open, accepting Aiba's gift with a grateful nod. 

“What about you, Nino? Wanna try some as well?” Aiba asked smiling broadly.

“Get lost! Both of you!” Nino barked with an evil look directed to Aiba and Sho and hurried to the next toilet. 

While Sho sighed, Ohno followed their little brat with a worried face. Aiba just stared at Sho with big, round, questioning eyes.

“What?! Why is he so bitchy? Did I do something wrong?” he wondered, not sure if he should feel guilty or not. 

“Don’t worry, Aiba… it’s not your fault. It’s just me who messed up,” the other answered with an excusing smile.

“Ehhhh? What did you do to him?” slowly Aiba took another chewing gum, unwrapped it and stuffed it into his mouth. 

He didn’t really get what that was about but he decided not to feel guilty over offering his friends sweets. That would just be stupid, right? Sho patted his friend’s shoulder and smiled.

“This chewing gum really tastes interesting! Even if I'm not really sure if it's tasty or not...”

“Ne? I told you! Nino should have tried it as well!” Aiba grinned satisfied and puts out another chewing gum reaching it out to Sho, “Give it to him later on.” 

Together they entered the dressing room and Aiba headed of to take a shower as well as Jun while Sho decided to wait for Nino and Ohno to come back. He worried about the younger one. That fall right onto his face did not look quite comfortable and the other was in a quite bad mood since the end of VS Arashi's schooting today… Sho had already hoped that Nino wouldn't react in that way since he seemed OK during the shooting and was even making fun of the situation as he covered the children's eyes as Aiba kissed Sho after their little “fight” at Bank Bowling but that must have been only Nino's acting skills making him not losing his face in front of the camera. Sho felt a bit guilty for his acting as soon as Nino had shot him almost dead with his look as the camera got turned off. Well... he should have seen this coming... 

When the dressing room’s door finally opened, Sho jumped up.

“Ah, Riida, it’s you...,” he stated, not really hiding his disappointment. His eyes wandered around a bit as if he was expecting Nino to hide behind their bandleader. “Where is Nino? What about his nose?”

Ohno sighed and crossed his arms, giving Sho a serious look. “The bleeding stopped, does not seem so serious but I guess he will get a bruise. He went outside for a smoke onto the roof deck. He’s pretty huffy. You should go look after him.”

“Of course,” Sho answered shortly and hurried outside the room to run upstairs. Ohno rolled his eyes. That was typical for his friends.

\-----

Nino was indeed standing on the roof deck, all alone in a quite hidden corner, his elbows supported by the railing and a cigarette in his right hand. The young man inhaled slowly and observed the splendid view from the roof over the city when Sho came closer, finally standing right next to him.

“Hey… didn’t you want to quit?” the older one asked the smaller guy who just shoot a short annoyed look towards Sho from the corner of the eye before he slowly turned away from him.

“I’ve got another chewing gum from Aiba especially for you, don’t you want to try it as well? It’s really interesting!” the older band mate started trying to get Nino's attention who seemed quite unimpressed.

“Hey, Nino!” Sho repeated more intense and as the other continued refusing to react, he put his hands onto Nino’s shoulders and turned the guy around. “Don't ignore me!”

Nino’s cigarette dropped to the floor and the young man was still avoiding eye contact to Sho. Then suddenly the taller man leaned a bit forward, quickly checking if they were really alone on the roof deck before he placed a small kiss onto Nino’s slightly blue colored nose.

“Ouch! Are you crazy?!” backing off, Nino immediately complained and stared at the other in disbelieve. 

“I’m sorry… does it hurt much?” Sho apologized with a smile but even if the other seemed to be mad at him now (even more than before) he definitely had got his attention now. 

Sho sneaked a bit closer, his hands searching for Nino's.

“You’re such an idiot…,” the younger one murmured and Sho knew that Nino was not referring to the kiss onto his nose but at least the younger one didn't back off again as Sho came closer and closer.

“I know… please don’t be mad at me!” Sho finally reached Nino’s hands who just let the other take them into his own hands to squeeze them. 

Nino tough didn’t answer so Sho wend on. “It’s my job, isn’t it? I was surprised as well about that, it wasn't in the script… you know how spontaneous and crazy Aiba’s ideas can be sometimes,” he started. “And it’s just fan service, you know that. You do fan service with Ohno a lot as well but that's OK because I know it doesn't mean anything! And Aiba does not feel anything for me either.”

“I know that, idiot…,” Nino answered, blushing a bit.

“So what are you angry for now?" Sho smiled a little, trying to comfort Nino but it seemed like the other was still stubborn

First Nino didn't want to reply and just stared onto the ground, his cheeks blushing red as well as the tips of his ears. Sho pulled him closer so that Nino stumbled right into the other man’s arms and Sho wrapped his arms around the smaller one’s body. Nino stiffed a bit and hid his face at the other man’s chest, mumbling something inaudible. Sho tilted his head instead of questioning again and Nino took a deep breath, finally wrapping his arms around Sho, cuddling closer.

“When I ask you for providing fan service together with me, you always refuse…,” he finally spit out and Sho couldn't prevent feeling happy about Nino's cute jealousy.

He smirked and hugged Nino even tighter, pressing his cheek against Nino’s, whose face slid up a bit to rest between Sho’s neck and his shoulder.

“So you really are jealous,” Sho giggles, patting Nino’s head. “You’re so cute…”

“I’m not cute! And I'm not jealous either!” Nino protested pouting and pulled himself out of Sho’s hug, “But you didn't refuse as Aiba kissed you... that’s just unfair… and you kissed him back!” 

And how cute he was, denying being cute and jealous – what he obviously was - Sho thought. 

The young man sighed with a soft smile on his lips. “Do you really have to do something like that in front of everyone else when we’re shooting?” 

“We didn’t do something like that for a long time… fan service, I mean,” Nino continued pouting, his one hand rubbing his cheek as if he tried to hide his embarrassment and his other hand gripping the edge of Sho’s shirt who just found that behavior even more cute than anything else. 

“However, we do something like that even more often in private instead,” he argued and brushed one of his hands caressing against Nino’s cheek, grabbing his hand again.

“So where is the problem doing some fan service in front of the audience from time to time? It wouldn’t even be a lie or anything… And I don’t always want to grope Oh-chan’s ass just because you’re too shy…,” Nino continued complaining with a cute pout.

Another sigh by Sho. He knew that it was hard for Nino to hide their relationship from everyone. Even the rest of Arashi didn't know about them – expect from Ohno who had just been to smart to not find out. But even if fan service was indeed welcome between the guys and quite popular among the fans, being in a relationship for real and showing this in front of everyone was something completely different, Sho thought. 

“Do you know, why I’m not that fond of doing something obvious like that together with you on TV?” he finally asks. He was confident, that Nino would understand his way of thinking if he explained it.

Nino shook his head, his eyes looking sad and questioning the same time. Sho leaned forward and brushed away the slightly tousled hair which covered Nino’s ear so that he could better whisper into it.

“Because of my feelings being so real and deep I don’t want to share all those special moments with anyone else than my beloved one,” he cupped Nino's face, turned it towards him and placed a kiss onto Nino's forehead. He looked into Nino's eyes deeply, “I don't want everyone to see you getting embarrassed because of my touches and my words,” another kiss, this time onto Nino's cheek. “...Blushing and looking that unbearable cute like you do right now,“ the next kiss was a slight brush of Sho's lips against Nino's, “I don't want to share those moments with anyone else than you.” 

That definitely gave Nino a pleasant shiver and let him blush again deeply red. Sho smiled and leaned in for a soulful kiss. Nino gave in completely and answered to it immediately. He wrapped his arms around Sho and sighed into their kiss as he slightly opened his lips to invite Sho for a deeper kiss, their tongues starting to play with each other in a loving way.

“Nino's kiss tastes like… cigarettes…,” Sho finally said in a teasing voice after their lips parted again and Nino ashamed put his hand up to cover his mouth, “I’m really sorry to say that but Aiba’s kiss tasted much better!” Sho put his tongue out to his lover to tease him even a little more.

“What the heck?! You are SO mean today!” Nino gasped from that shocking statement and punished Sho with a slight punch into his stomach. “You shouldn't even THINK about what another man's kisses taste!”

The other man started laughing as he bowed a bit forward even if that cute little punch of his cute little boyfriend definitely did not hurt a bit.

The other gave him a mean stare and put his hand in front of Sho's face. “Give me that fucking chewing gum from Aiba. Now!”

Sho reached into his pocket and put the chewing gum into Nino’s opened hand who immediately unwrapped and started to chew it hurriedly. Shortly after he put it out again and reached up to Sho, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again, even more passionate than before. Sho moaned in surprise and they almost stumbled from Nino’s sudden movement so that Sho decided to guide them down onto the ground just to be safe... 

The last sun rays burst through some upcoming clouds as Sho sat down, leaning against the roof deck’s railing, pulling Nino close to sit onto his lap. Nino buried his fingers into Sho’s hair to completely mess it up as if this was his little revenge for everything today and Sho pulled his cute boyfriend even closer, letting his hands slide under his shirt.

“I want some damage compensation for what you did today,” Nino murmured.

Sho stroke Nino's hair and looked directly into his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Let's head to my place and I will kiss you at least a hundred times and tell you for each of it that your kisses taste the best in the whole world, how about that?” he suggested and Nino after smiling warmly made a fake thinking face.

“Well that would be acceptable I guess. But...,” he looked at Sho, curling his lips into a smirk.

The older one chuckled. 

“Well, if it makes you so damned happy... let's see if there will come up an opportunity to kiss on TV,” Sho winked and Nino hit the older one's head slightly.

“That's not what I meant, idiot...,” he stated and kissed him again.

Of course Sho already knew that Nino was only hinting for getting more than just kisses the upcoming night.

~ O ~ WA ~ RI ~

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my livejournal. Written in 2013.  
> This was just my Sakumiyafangirlheart’s little rebellion against the Sakuraibakiss in VS Arashi XD. Dedicated to all those people who are starving for more Sakumiya-fan service XD


End file.
